Vincent first experience with his new cell phone
by BeeJang
Summary: Vincent couldn’t stand Marlene’s insult anymore. He needed a cell phone. Inexperienced Vincent needed some helps from his friends. Of course, there was the price he must pay! Warning : Slash, Yaoi, AC Spoiler, Movie based


**Title : Vincent first experience with his new cell phone**

**Author : BeeJang**

**Pairing** : Vincent ?  
**Rating** : PG13 in this chapter  
**Genre** : Humor  
**Disclaimer** : I do not own them, Square Enix do  
**Warning : Slash, Yaoi**

**Summary** : Vincent couldn't stand Marlene's insult anymore. He needed a cell phone. Inexperienced Vincent needed help from his friends. Of course, there was the price he must pay!

* * *

"God, get with the times!" 

"I can't believe it!"

"Where have you been!"

Marlene's words still echoed in Vincent's head. The same sentence from various subtitles got the same meaning. He had no cell phone.

Am I wrong not to have one?

Vincent cursed. He was in a bad tempered for several days now. Vincent Valentine, the handsome guy, who looked a lot younger than his real age, with so many guys and gals ran after him, was insulted by a young little girl. He couldn't take it anymore. He went out, caught one chocobo and went to Edge.

He needed a new cell phone.

* * *

He was roaming around the town and looking for one nice phone shop. He saw Cloud on Fenrir with a map and a small package in his hands. Cloud looked so confused. He murmured something incomprehensible. Vincent chuckled and went to greet Clod. 

"Hi Cloud, what're you doing?"

"Ah, Vincent, hello. I think you've already left town." Cloud answered back. He thought that Vincent went back to Shinra Mansion or Lucrecia's Cave or in some far away places. He did not think that Vincent was still in town.

And Cloud was glad for it.

"Well, actually I just arrive." Vincent said, stared at Cloud with his red eyes. "I need your help, Cloud, I'm looking for a cell phone shop. Can you suggest some?"

Cloud's eyes sparked brightly. "Yeah! I'm looking for a new phone too! Since I dropped it at Ajit that time, I haven't yet got the new one. C'mon, get in!" Cloud started the engine.

"Are you sure you're free now? You seem busy." Vincent raised his eyebrows. He knew that Cloud ran the delivery service and it seemed that Cloud was on his way to deliver something.

"This?" Cloud pointed at the small package and the map in this hand and shrugged. He walked to the post box nearby and dropped them there. "Done, now let's go!" Cloud grabbed Vincent's hand to his motorcycle.

"I'll never use your service!" Vincent murmured

* * *

Cloud took Vincent to the Wall market. Wall Market is the newly-opened market at Edge where you could find everything. Cloud took Vincent's hand in his and took him to the small shop but looked very modern with silver color theme.

"Hello, welcome!" The sweet voice greeted them. The young guy smiled sweetly at the two handsome customers. The black leather shirt he wore labeled "Kadaj"

"Which is the latest one now?" Cloud asked, he turned to Vincent and winked. Vincent looked startled. He glanced around and saw many cell phones and accessories. If he was here alone, he surely got confused and had a headache.

"Which style do you like? There're a lot of new arrival – slide up, slide down, flip-flap." Kadaj explained and gestured. He was glad and willing to service the very handsome customers.

"Simple one, do you have it?" Vincent answered but Cloud and Kadaj looked at him strangely.

"No, Vincent, you can't use the simple one. That's outdated!"

"Agree!" Kadaj cried out. "Yeah! I think this one suits you!" Kadaj opened his display and took out one slim cell phone. "This one is newly arrived with 2 mega pixel camera. It supports Internet, email, WAP service. It can send MMS, SMS, SM, MPreg, R, NC17 or whatever rate you want. Try it!"

"I want a cell phone, not a digital camera or slash fiction" Vincent looked confused. He turned to Cloud who shook his head liked he couldn't take it anymore.

At the counter nearby, another young guy who was fixing the cell phone looked up and turned to Vincent. He tilted his head and winked. His leather shirt labeled "Yazoo".

"Where have you been?" Kadaj asked Vincent and turned to Cloud. He also tilted his head in confusion and unbelievable.

"Don't mind what he said. My friend stayed in the coffin too long." Cloud picked up the cell phone Kadaj suggested and tried it. He tested the functions and listened to the cool ringtones. Kadaj joined Cloud and discussed about new technology. The sound of chatting turned to the soft giggling when Cloud took Kadaj's hands in his.

"Do you really sleep in the coffin? How lovely!" Yazoo dropped his work and went to Vincent. His green eyes glowed brightly. "And … do you have someone … ah … something to snuggle up while you are sleeping?"

Vincent stared at Yazoo. He couldn't take his eyes off those gorgeous green eyes. The small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "No, not yet, but if I buy one from you, what will you give me to snuggle up tonight?" Vincent bent over the display slowly. He loved the light in Yazoo's eyes.

"Oh, that one … " Yazoo gestured to the cell phone in Cloud's hand. "It comes with bluetooth, the adaptor, one battery, and 1 GB memory."

"Can I have another memory?" Vincent smiled wickedly.

Yazoo smiled wider. He bent closer to Vincent. "Well, it comes with only one memory. But if you really want … " Yazoo's eyes glowed. "I can give you another sweet unforgettable memory."

"And … " Vincent moved closer to Yazoo. " … how's about after sales service?"

Yazoo moved closer to Vincent and stared at the wonderful red eyes. The sweet smile was on his full lips. "I'm always free for you 24 hours."

The soft cough at the back counter drew all attentions. Yazoo was startled at the interruption. Kadaj pulled his hands from Cloud's hand and glanced angrily at the big guy.

"As usual … " Loz murmured "Can't get a hold of yourself when the handsome customers come."

After Loz arrived, Cloud and Vincent had no heart to continue shopping. But Kadaj's puppy eyes and Yazoo's sweet smile made them weak. Finally, each of them bought new cell phones and secretly promised the young sellers to come back.

* * *

"How can I turn it on?" Vincent murmured with himself. Now, he was back at Shinra Mansion. He needed a quiet place to study his new toy. 

Vincent looked through the manual. He pressed the small button at the top. Then, his phone brightened up in seven colors and played the welcome intro. Vincent's heart almost stopped in surprised and he nearly dropped in phone. Then, he looked at it in wonder and admiration.

"Sound setting, page 22." Vincent turned to page 22 and followed the instruction. "Got it!" He smiled and felt proud with his genius. He tested the default ringtone and selected one which he felt cool.

"Where did Cloud get that cool ringtone?" Vincent murmured again. The manual did not tell him much. It only told him about the setting. He believed that he needed someone to help him.

Vincent pondered. He was in Nibelheim. The nearest person was Cid who was now in Rocket town. "Well, Cid is good at airship, he's probably be good at cell phone!"

Vincent made up his mind and prepared to go to visit Cid.

* * *

**  
TBC**

**Author's Note** : Well, since English is my second language, I think I need a beta for the next chapter which gonna be Cid / Vincent with higher rating which make it a lot more difficult! Gee, I wish I could write it better!

And yes, thank you for reading!


End file.
